It's As Easy As You'd Expect
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Chisec Things are getting messy on Chisec since Hector and Melany try to get tight with Matt and Emma. They wanna make a strong four to take out Yana and hopefully make the merge easily. Later that day, Matt and Emma talk and they agree they can't let original Chisec have a big majority at the merge so they have to vote against them. The only way to make majority is to get Yana on board. Emma talks with Yana and they agree to work together and vote out Hector if they lose. Nebaj Shawn and Manuella bond a lot and start a very tight alliance since they connect very well. Manuella tells Shawn she has the red token and he becomes the fourth person to know about the tokens. Damian and Jacob don't talk though since they simply don't really like each other. Jalapa Xanthea looks to run the tribe by having social bonds with all people on the tribe. She's close with Chris and Lorraine and recently formed a relationship with Jacinta. Lorraine realizes that Xanthea might be dangerous in this game and she doesn't want to be in her shadow. The Challenge Sit Out: Melany for Chisec. All contestants have to swim underwater to unlock three chests together. Once they got the three chests they need to bring it to the beach where one tribe members opens the chests and grabs the balls. Then after each other, a tribe member needs to throw the ball in the basket. The first two tribes to throw all 9 balls in the basket win the challenge. The last tribe loses. All three tribes perform very well in this challenge. Everyone gives it their all. However, Nebaj arrives at the beach as first followed by Chisec and then Jalapa. Chisec then takes the lead with two perfect shots from Matt. Emma kinda struggles though with throwing, putting them back to second when Nebaj takes the lead again. Jalapa kinda stays behind. Xanthea throws some balls and makes a good comeback for Jalapa. After some tries, Nebaj wins the challenge. It's again a very close battle. Both Chisec and Jalapa only need one ball. Xanthea and Hector both have a ball in their hand and throw the ball at the same time. Xanthea's ball lands in the basket while Hector misses. Jalapa wins immunity! Tribal Council At camp, everyone is scrambling. Hector and Melany still want to vote out Yana. Emma gets annoyed with Yana sticking too much with her and Yana feels she's rejected by Emma. She feels bad and talks to Melany, who isn't buying her act. Melany knows how to win sympathy votes and Yana is trying to do that. Matt wants to vote Melany but since Emma thinks Melany is trying to save her because Yana throws Emma's name now, she doesn't want to vote Melany but wants to vote Hector. Matt doesn't feel right with voting Hector since they actually bond somewhat. At tribal council, everyone looks ready to vote very early. Matt and Emma haven't spoken, Hector and Melany look dead set on their choice and Yana tries to keep herself strong. The voting begins and Jeff reads them once everyone is done. First vote... Emma! (Matt looks kinda surprised while Emma frowns) Hector! Melany! Yana! (Everyone looks at each other, confused or laughing. Matt frowns because he feels like it might end up 1-1-1-1-1. For sure, it's one hell of a crazy vote he thinks). 6th person voted out... (Everyone bites their nails and look scared) Yana. Yana stands up and nods her head, crying but still trying to keep strong. She walks to Jeff and gets her torch snuffed. Hector and Melany look at each other, confused while Matt and Emma are kinda blushing. They are in big trouble. Final Words "I feel horrible! I wish I could stay but the odds weren't here with me. Aww! Well, I'm going back home to draw some anime. I'm excited, n'awww!" - Yana, 13th Place